Yotsuba Alice
is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is another one of Mana's childhood friends and is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. Her Cure form is . Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are dark orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, a yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, a dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. As Cure Rosetta, she has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume seems to resemble Cure Echo's, with white sleeves like Cure Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are center-lined, with round toe tips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Industries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy, instead. But still has a close bond with them and would always have monthly tea parties. History Mana and Rikka first met Alice in elementary school when Mana stopped some older boys from picking on her. Later when the boys bring their older brother back, Alice gets mad and beats them up using the martial arts skills she learned from her grandfather and because of this she is a bit afraid to use her powers at first preferring to support them from the sidelines. She finds out about Pretty Cure from the security cameras at Clover Tower and a couple of other areas but has the footage erased to protect the secret. She also finds Lance when Rikka and Mana accidentally leave him at school. She finally overcomes her fear and steps in to help her friends and transforms into Cure Rosetta to protect Cure Heart and Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana: Mana is one of Alice's elementary school-time classmates. Hishikawa Rikka: Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary school time classmates. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Lance: Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian: The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Yotsuba Ichiro : Alice's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Itsusuboshi Reina: An acquaintance of Alice, and from Reina's perspective at least, her rival. Aguri Madoka: Met during the battle with Regina and encourages her to be strong. Yotsuba Seiji: Alice's father and president of Yotsuba clique. Nikaidou, Momota, and Yashima: They were classmates during elementary school-time. Cure Rosetta "The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" 陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！ Hidamari poka poka! Kyua Rozetta! is Alice's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents warmth. Transformation Lance cries out his name before Alice places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Lance's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Alice floats around with her body glowing yellow. First, her hair glows yellow and grows into two long ponytails. Her hair then turns to a lighter orange and her hair accessories and clover shaped earrings start to appear, as well as her choker. Next, her arm warmers and dress appear as her Lovely Commune attaches itself to her dress. She taps her feet on the ground and her boots appear. Then she taps her chest and her yellow heart-shaped brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Rosetta poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Rosetta Wall is Cure Rosetta's main defense , with the incantation . It is the first defensive attack in the Doki Doki! series. Rosetta Reflection is Cure Rosetta's secondary individual attack with the incantation It appears in Episode 11. She needs the Love Heart Arrow, and her Cure Lovead. She makes a clover-shaped wall that then appears and she uses it for defense. Although Rosetta Reflection is a defensive attack, the attack is also used for purifying Cutie Madame, which was used in Episode 25. Rosetta Balloon is Cure Rosetta's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It first appeared in episode 33. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners, she can power up by herself when she takes the battle seriously, and when this happens, a yellow light glows around her body. Etymology : Yotsuba (四葉) means "four leaves" or "four leafed", referring to a clover, which is similar in shape to Cure Rosetta's designated card suit, the club. : (Chinese 【中文】爱丽丝( The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice traveled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Songs Alice's voice actor, Fuchigami Mai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako who voices Hishikawa Rikka, and Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto. *CLOVER ~Otome no Inori~ *Taisetsu na Takaramono Duets *Treasure (With Nabatame Hitomi and Kotobuki Minako) Trivia *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair, following Cure Pine and Cure Muse. *Cure Rosetta's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, and Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. *Cure Rosetta is the third Pretty Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "little rose"). The first being Cure Rouge (French), and second being Cure Aqua (Latin). *Her transformation is more upbeat and dynamic than her teammates, despite her regal personality. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' BANDAI Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances, use Yellow Clubs as their main motif and both have "Arisu" in their names. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *She is the second person to have a butler, followed by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo). *Alice shares her family name with Clover Town Street's old name - Yotsuba Shopping District and Public Yotsuba Junior High School - Momozono Love and Higashi Setsuna's school. She is second Cure to share her family name with a school, after Myoudouin Itsuki and Myoudou Academy, but in latter's case, her grandfather is the principal of the school. *The hair buns on Cure Rosetta's head might represent bear ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a teddy bear. **Alice's hair style is similar to Miyuki's and Cure Lemonade's since the three of them wear their hair in "buns" *In episode 42, it's revealed that her zodiac is Gemini. **Her birthday date, which is May 28th, was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself via Twitter. *Cure Rosetta follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates *Alice is the fourth Pretty Cure to not have a Japanese name (Alice is a Latin name), the others being Minazuki Karen (Greek), Momozono Love (English), Kurumi Erika (German) and Kurokawa Ellen (Scottish). *She is the 3rd Cure to have defensive attacks. *Alice was initially planned to have an older brother named Hiromichi, who was the former student council president of Oogai Middle School and was the one who led Mana to become president herself. He was eventually cut due to the idea of Mana having a crush on him, which went against her "charity" character idea. *Her older brother, Hiromichi, is only mentioned in the Official Complete Book, but he never appears in the series. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures